Foxstar's Legacy
by FluffballCat
Summary: Foxstar is dead. But his legacy lives on in his three kits, Frostpaw, Rowanpaw, and Flamepaw. Hopefully they become as great a warrior as him. If not, the forest with burn.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Streamstar- Gray/blue she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Blacktuft- Burly black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Fernheart- Golden colored tom with tabby stripes

 **Warriors:**

Vixenfuzz- Orange she-cat with darker orange paws

Darksong- Dark brown tom

Firefoot- Orange tabby tom

Splashpuddle- White she-cat with gray patches

Mottleshine- Gray and black mottled she-cat

Tawnyjaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Weaselflight- Tan speckled tom

Buzzardpool- Large brown tom

Hawkleaf- Brown tabby tom

Waspmask- Yellow tabby tom

Beetlewing- Black tom

Perchclaw- Brown tabby tom

Pikestone- Brown tabby and white molly

 **Apprentices**

Lionpaw- Light ginger tabby tom

Fawnpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Fallenpaw- Large dark brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Iceskip- White and gray dappled she-cat (Mother to Foxstar (Deceased)'s kits (Frostkit- White and gray dappled she-kit, Rowankit- Dark red tabby tom with darker paws, Flamekit- White tom with orange tabby patches)

Dropletmask- Gray tabby molly with a darker gray mask (Mother of Weaselflight's kits (Morningkit- Tan and white she-kit, Daykit- Light tan speckled tom cat, Eveningkit-Gray tabby she-kit, Nightkit- Dark gray tom)

 **Elders**

Dewheart- Fluffy brown she-cat

Fogface- Light gray tom with a darker gray face, paws, and tail

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:** Heartstar- A large ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Honeyclaw- A golden she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallowsong- A large gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Greenmist

Mossmask

Rowanspring

Archtalon

Breezebelly ( _Apprentice: Curlpaw)_

Clawface

Scratchheart _(Apprentice: Larkpaw)_

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Update:** Fallenpaw is no longer a member of ShadowClan. His character has been permanently deleted.

* * *

"You will grow up to be just like your father. I'm sure of it." Iceskip murmured to Frostkit, Rowankit and Flamekit. Flamekit purred, when she spoke. His mother told him that though Rowankit was a dead ringer from their father, Flame looked exactly like Foxstar. He heard a grumbling sound and turned to see Frostkit. The white she-cat had never taken well to the whole dead father thing. She was furious about it actually. When she turned her piercing blue gaze on him he looked away. His sister was not one to be messed with.

Flamekit turned to look at his red tabby brother. Rowankit had a scared look in his eyes. He was a very scared and sweet sort, despite being the largest of the litter. He refused to break rules in anyway, or to even say one rude thing about another clan. Even if that clan was the stuck up, self absorbed ThunderClan. Every kit was excited to become a apprentice, but Rowankit? Well he was different. He was worried and excited. Mostly worried, Flamekit could tell by the anxious look on the other male's face. _I'm so sorry brother._

 _"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the high rock!"_

Flamekit was almost blown back the strong voice of Streamstar. He watched as the elders, Dewheart and Fogface padded over to the high rock. They were followed by Mottleshine and her sister Tawnyjaw. Soon the entire clan was there. _This is your big day, Flame!_

 _"We gather here to day to celebrate a very important moment. Flamekit, Frostkit and Rowankit have reached the age of six moons. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. Rowankit, from now on until you get your warrior name you will be known as Rowanpaw. Tawnyjaw will be your mentor. She will teach you well."_

Flamekit watched as his brother went to touch noses with the larger she-cat. He smiled. Tawnyjaw was the perfect match for his brother. She would be able to get him stronger, but in a nicer way.

 _"Frostkit, from this day on until you get your warrior name you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Pikestone. I'm sure she will pass on all she knows to you."_

Flamekit wasn't very sure about that match. They were both pretty she-cats. Pretty she-cats could be dangerous.

 _"Flamekit, from this day on until you get your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Perchclaw."_

Flamepaw galloped over to touch noses with Perchclaw. From the look of energy in his eyes, Flamepaw knew everything would be fine.

"You look tired, go ahead and get some rest. I'll wake you, come morning," Perchclaw purred, with a dip of his head.

* * *

 _A white cat walked through the forest, disappearing when snow fell on to the ground. They were camouflaged so well it was really amazing. Flamepaw followed the cat as they tread on wards, and yet they never seemed to actually move anywhere. Soon the white cat was completely gone and Flamepaw was walking blindly. The snow beneath him seemed to melt into a stick liquid and when he tried to run he was pulled down. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and suddenly the taste was gone. In its place was a burning sensation._

 _He opened his eyes and he was surrounded by fire. He tried to run but that just triggered more fire. What had seemed to be a perfect winter day was now a burning pine forest. He saw a flash of white and began to chase after it. "Wait for me!" He called as he ran after them, faster and faster trying to escape the scorching heat. "Please! Please! Wait!"_

* * *

Flamepaw awoke when the sun was just rising, and Fawnpaw, Lionpaw, Rowanpaw and Frostpaw were still asleep. Perchclaw was nowhere in sight and Flamepaw could remember nothing, though he was sweating as though he had a bad dream. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on but he saw nothing weird. Only the sleeping bodies of the other apprentices surrounded him. He sighed and lay down. He was just about to close his eyes when he saw a flash of white. Suddenly he remember a white cat in snow. He raised his head and followed the cat outside. The cat was none other then his mother.

"Mom?" He asked, eyes wide in confusion. "Mom?" His mother looked up, and padded over to him. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing outside at this hour?" She asked, grooming a piece of stray fur.

" _Mom..._ " He whined, "I'm not a kit anymore, I can be outside!"

"Not without Perchclaw I hope!" His mother said, looking around for another cat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going back to bed now."

Iceskip stopped him. "Are you okay? I've always known you to sleep full nights."

"Mom, I'm fi-" He stopped when her realized how he was acting, "I'm fine mom, thanks for checking in on me." He said softly. It must have been so hard for his mom. _After all, dad died the day before we were born._

"I'm glad Flaming. I'm only looking out for you." His mother said, before she herself turned to go to bed. Flamepaw watched her as she walked away, she looked almost exactly like the cat he had never seen but held a vivid place in his mind. _Was that you mom? Is there something you're hiding from me?_ He turned away from her and padded back to the apprentice's den. He was stopped by his sister on his way in.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, her voice was the perfect mixture of sweet, calming, venomous and sleepy.

"I couldn't sleep," He answered, "You?"

"I couldn't sleep either." She replied. "Obviously." His sister waited for a bit before she said her next words. "Do you want to go for a sneak walk in the territory?" That was the question he had been dreading.

"No." He said.

"Pleaseeee." She begged, making her icy blue eyes wide.

"Fine. Why do you have to nag me so much Frostpaw?" She only smiled at his answer and led him away from the apprentices den. Closer and closer to the camp exit.

He groaned as he followed her, ducking out of the camp entrance. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He raised his nose to sniff the forest as they walked. It smelled of pine as it well should have, but as they got farther and farther away from camp it began to smell more like oak as well. Like a deciduous forest. It smelled bad. It smelled like ThunderClan. "Umm, Frostpaw? Why does it smell so bad?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked, focusing on what was ahead.

"It smells really strongly of ThunderClan! I think this is their border!"

"Or maybe they're trespassing on ShadowClan territory!"

 _Crunch._

"Wait! I hear something!" Flamepaw whispered. A small tan tabby appeared. Though she was smaller than Flamepaw and Frostpaw she must have been older for their was a mature look in her eyes.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" She asked, circling them.

"ThunderClan? This is ShadowClan territory!" Frostpaw growled.

"Maybe we can just leave..." Flamepaw's voice trailed off.

"Listen to the handsome tom," the female purred.

"Eww! You're right, lets get out of here Flamepaw!" Frostpaw spat and turned on her heel. Flamepaw had to follow. They padded back the way they had came, through the pine forest until their camp was in sight. They ducked inside and padded to the apprentices den.

"Oh and Flaming?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not mom."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Feelings of regret were burning at his insides. He was miserable. He envied rocks. They had no life to live and so no regret to feel. They did not have to listen to those haunted and terrible words that their sisters spoke, alluring them with her beautiful icy eyes. She was like a gentle villain, or a villainous lady. Either way he regretted agreeing to go with her. _Stupid! I bet even Rowanpaw could resist her!_ He was stupid, and now he was going to have to live with it.

Despite his feelings of anger at himself he couldn't help having his mind drift to the female cat that he had seen. _I wonder what her name is. Lightpaw? Fawnpaw? Softpaw? Flowepaw? Clawpaw? Petalpaw? Fiercepaw? Dovepaw?_ He was really rather curious about her, and hoped that he would run into her again, as much as he was mad at himself for thinking it. She seemed very interesting. He wanted to know more.

He felt as though his feet were rocks pulling him down and trying to force his body onto the ground. He dragged his feet lazily and sadly as he entered the apprentices den. _Another reason I shouldn't have went. I hurt._ He sighed when he finally lay down in his nest, a feeling of relief washed through his body. He was finally free of the pain. His eyes closed and he drifted into sleep.

He awoke to find the undying light of the morning shining in his eyes. The air smelled wonderful and the sky was blue with wisps of gold the complemented his fur greatly. It was cloudless and the sun fell down in a wonderful way. _The sun has no shame, it shines anyway, maybe I should be the same._ He chuckled when his thoughts rhymed, but didn't turn away from the sky. Despite its bold and brave appearance there was a almost solemn and distant feel to the morning, as though it had a deep secret it could tell no one. Perhaps the morning would pass it on to the day, which would pass to the evening, which would pass from the sunset to night to midnight to sunrise and on and on. What was the secret that the morning held to her heart?

Just then, a golden and white kitten sprinted from the nursery, her fur fluffed up and messed like the only cloud in the sky. "Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" She called, skidding to a halt at Flame's paws. "Flamepaw! What's it like to be a apprentice?" Morningkit asked. The tom laughed at her innocence.

"Morningkit, the day has barely started, I haven't even been to the territory yet!" He said, inwardly yelling at himself for that lie. He had seen the territory in all its glory. The scents of pine that filled your nostrils, the needles and leaves that crunched under your paws and the dirt that softened the impact. The way the trees shadowed the woods perfectly, blocking out the sky in a gentle way. It was everything he had always wanted, and much much more. He loved it, the way that the wind brushed his fur but was stopped by the trees that loomed in on him, making their territory protected from enemy warriors.

"You haven't?" She asked, "It seems like _forever_ since you left the nursery."

He looked down into her wide eyes and sighed. They were wide and sad, she clearly missed him. He couldn't look away from her wide golden eyes. "I know Morning, but look at it this way, you'll be an apprentice in two moons, and then we'll have four whole moons together!"

"You're right! That will be a lot of apprentices..."

"I think that Fawnpaw and Lionpaw are becoming warriors next moon, they're eleven moons now, so you have no reason to worry."

"Still, seven apprentices?"

"That's fine, its happened before."

"It has?"

"Yep."

Just then Flamepaw's eyes caught on a familiar warrior stepping out of the warriors den. "Perchclaw!" He called, then turned to the kit, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He rushed over to Perchclaw.

"Okay!" Morningkit called back, but he ignored her. He was too excited.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I think we'll just go for a walk in the territory today." Flamepaw wanted to shrink and disappear at his mentors words. It was like he knew about the secret. He couldn't though, could he? He looked into his mentors eyes and could tell that in no way did his mentor know. He was safe.

"Are Rowanpaw and Frostpaw coming?" He asked, hoping that at least his brother would be coming.

"I'll have to talk to their mentors, but I think so," Perchclaw purred, "In fact, I'll go ask them right now!"

Perchclaw left to go talk to Pikestone and Tawnyjaw. While the warriors talked Flamepaw surveyed his surroundings. In a corner of the clearing Lionpaw and Frostpaw stood, they seemed angered. In fact, Lionpaw's eyes burned with a hatred so bitter it would have melted Flamepaw, he respected his sisters strength but not her behavior.

"You fool! You're a new apprentice you don't even now how to fight yet!" Lionpaw was practically spitting, he was clearly sheathing with anger. _I don't know how she's standing her ground..._

"At least I don't go around picking on every new apprentice ever!"

"I'm not picking on your brothers, only on you!" He took a few steps closer, Flamepaw did the same.

"And whats wrong with me?" Frostpaw asked.

"You act like you're so special because you're Foxstar's son. Well guess what? You're just a little defenseless she-cat."

 _Oh not he didn't!_ That was when Flamepaw ran in. "It's two against one Lionpaw, who do you think will win?"

"Well me, obviously, you can only kit fight." Lionpaw snorted turning away from them.

"That's not true we can fight!" Flamepaw stuttered, his voice fading at the sight of the large muscular tom.

"And they have _me_ on their side," Flamepaw turned to see a smaller and slimmer tom standing up to his brother. _Fawnpaw!_ "It's four against one bro, who do you think will win? Me and the 'kits' or you?" Lionpaw growled and turned away.

"I'm supposed to meet Streamstar for training anyway, I shouldn't be bothering with you guys."

Fawnpaw turned to look at Flamepaw and Frostpaw, Rowanpaw peeked out from behind the tan tom. "That was... great!" Rowanpaw exclaimed, and the others chuckled softly.

"Rowanpaw, Flamepaw, Frostpaw!" It was Pikestone's voice, Flamepaw turned to see Tawnyjaw, Pikestone and Pechclaw standing together. "Come on, we're going to look at the territory!"

"Yay!" Rowanpaw squealed, running over to Tawnyjaw. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Tawnyjaw said, clearly amused.

Flamepaw and Frostpaw followed behind, though at a much slower pace. Flamepaw could see in his sisters eyes that she was slightly ashamed of the adventure that she had taken him on last night. Now she was going to have to explore the territory for a second time. _Or maybe,_ thought Flamepaw, _a third._

Tawnyjaw began to lead the party of six out the camp entrance. The all too familiar camp entrance. The ground underneath his paws, the way the brambles brushed against his fur just enough that they wouldn't get caught but could cause the illusion of a too tight fit. The way the forest smelled of pine needles and the leaves crunched beneath his paws. The dew on the grass and the water that dripped slowly from leaf to leaf. The way the trees made a webbed pattern against the sky and the sun highlighted his ginger fur just enough that he looked like a StarClan warrior, but not too much that he was blinded. Flamepaw turned his head to look at his paws in shame, but he only saw the leaves, dirt, and needles that had been their before. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to force himself into believing it was all a dream, but when he opened his eyes all he got were confused stares from Tawnyjaw and Rowanpaw.

Soon the air began to smell of rabbit, and a breeze began to whip at his face. He took a cautious step forward and a gust of wind almost blew him down. At least this was a part that he didn't remember. It must have been near WindClan, for he was smelling a distinct scent that was definitely not ShadowClan or ThunderClan, and he was pretty sure RiverClan smelled fishier. "This is RiverClan's border," came Tawnyjaw's voice, "If you look right there you will see the river." Flamepaw did look and he was able to see what she was talking about. "It would be wise if you do not cross their border, they are allies of ShadowClan, but still they had boundaries." Flamepaw nodded taking in the surroundings.

Soon they began to continue, and the scent of ThunderClan began to overwhelm Flamepaw's nostrils. He shrunk back and saw his sister do the same. _Hopefully I don't see the female again..._ He looked around but he couldn't see her, yet her scent was still intensely strong. He looked around even more and was able to see her appearing over the rise, followed by a larger gray cat. _Her mentor._ "This is the ThunderClan border, right there is Scratchheart and his apprentice Larkpaw," Pikestone informed them. "We should be going now."

So they looped back around the territory, and made their way back to ShadowClan camp. Flamepaw was more satisfied then he expected, as he was glad that he had been able to see more of the territory than just the ThunderClan border. Still he was worried by the stiff way that Pikestone was walking, how she appeared to be very worried and tense. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"ThunderClan." Was her only response. Had Frostpaw been right? Had ThunderClan really been invading their territory? _Larkpaw. She'll know. But will she tell me?_


End file.
